Love Over Fear
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Maleficent orders Mal to kill Ben at his coronation, will she be able to go through with it? Requested by Quartz Rider :)


**Mal's POV**

"Do it" my mother orders me, glaring at my boyfriend who is looking at me with fear and hurt in his eyes.

"M-Mal" he whimpers, looking up at me from where he's knelt on the ground thirty feet away. The crown a few feet away from him, it fell off his head when my mom sent a blast of energy at him to knock him off his feet.

"Kill him" my mom says firmly and I begin to approach him slowly, feeling dread fill my heart. I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt him, I can't.

"Please don't...I love you" he says tearfully, and faintly I hear his parents desperately banging at the barrier my mom put around the three of us so no one can interrupt. I pick up the discarded wand and tears slide down his cheeks as I stop two feet away from him.

"I love you" he repeats, closing his eyes and bracing himself for my attack. I focus all my energy to the wand and my eyes glow green. Without warning I turn away from him and shoot a blast of energy at my mom, causing her to move back quite a few feet. The crowd gasps as they take in what I just did but I don't look away from my now glaring mother.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demands.

"Love is not weak or ridiculous, it's actually really amazing" I say firmly, sending Ben a small smile who is now. looking up at me hopefully. I look back at my mother and see her eyes feuling with anger.

"You're even weaker than I thought...just like your father" she hisses.

"If being in love with the most amazing guy I've ever met makes me weak so be it" I snap back, moving to stand in front of Ben protectively, blocking him from my mother's hateful glare.

"Get out of the way Mal" my mother orders and I glare back.

"No!" I say and she looks at me in surprise at my defiance.

"I could kill you" she snarls.

"I don't care, I love him more than I fear you and if I have to die in order to keep him safe then I will" I say and I hear Ben whimper slightly from behind me.

"Mal" he says quietly, and I feel him touch my leg.

"Not now love" I say gently, and I feel him rub my calf slightly before letting go.

"Pathetic" my mother sneers.

"Not as pathetic as you" I bite back, shooting another blast at her.

"Enough! You all will regret me!" my mom roars before being covered in green smoke and emerging as a dragon.

"I won't let you hurt him, or any of them!" I shout, shooting at her again and she roars. She goes to charge at us and I send an ecen bigger blast, knocking her back again. She roars furiously and stares down at me with her glowing green eyes. My eyes begin to glow again and I feel determination flow through me, I can do this.

"The strength of evil as good as none when stands before two hearts as one" I chant, letting my love for Ben over ride my nervousness and fear.

"The strength of evil as good as none when stands before two hearts as one" I repeat and an amazing thing happens. My mother is over come with green smoke and begins to shrink. Once the smoke clears my mother is nothing more than a tiny lizard only a few inches long. The room is dead silent for a moment until it's filled with hundreds of cheers. I slowly turn around to see Ben on his knees with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Mal" he sobs before moving and wrapping his arms around my legs, hugging me as if I'm his anchor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's over now I promise" I say soothingly, tossing the wand on to the ground and kneeling in front of him before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you" he sobs, clinging to me.

"I love you too" I whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"It's all over, she's not going to hurt you again" I say soothingly, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, I would never hurt you I promise" I say as I run my fingers through his hair. He looks at me and my heart breaks, his face is red and his eyes are puffy and he has tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I love you so much" I mumble before kissing his forehead. For a moment we just stay there in each others arms until someone clears their throat, and that's when I remember the barriers. I pick up the wand and focus and putting the barrier back up around the Isle and then I take down the one around us. Once that's done I'm tackled in a hug by my three best friends and Ben's parents and Fairy Godmother rush over to us.

"It's over, she can't hurt us anymore" I say relieved, and my friends and I all look over at my mother's small form.

"She shrunk to the size of the amount of love in her heart, that's why she's so itty bitty" Fairy Godmother explains as I give her the wand and I frown, I know none of that love is for me. Ben looks over at me with a smile on his face that disappears as soon as he sees my expression as I look at my mom. He pulls me into his arms and nuzzles my hair.

"I love you" he whispers before kissing my head and I close my eyes and lean closer to him.

"I love you" I murmur, laying my head against his shoulder. He purrs softly and kisses the top of my head.

"Well let's get this party started!" Jay exclaims and everyone cheers. Soon Ben is twirling me around on the balcony of the castle as our friends dance below us.

"Well today has certainly been interesting" he chuckles as he lifts me up from a dip.

"Yeah...Ben I am so sorry about everything" I murmur as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Shhh it's alright" he says softly as we slowly twirl around.

"But-" I begin to protest.

"No more apologies, that's an order from your king" he says firmly with a playful look in his eyes. I giggle and rest my forehead against his.

"Yes your magesty" I tease and he grins at me. I adjust the crown so it's crooked on his head and he chuckles.

"I do believe thus belongs to you" he says sweetly as he takes my right hand and puts his beast ring back on my index finger.

"Much better" he says lovingly before kissing the ring. I blush lightly and he smiles softly as his arms wrap around my waist while resting his forehead against mine.

"This is where you belong, right here with me" he whispers softly.

"And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" I whisper back before capturing his lips with mine in a sweet gentle kiss.


End file.
